Disquietude-Class Assault Dreadnought
Disquietude-Class Assault Dreadnought is Ктесть's largest produced ship class. It wields incredible ammount of weapons and heavy armor. It's armor is so tough that Disquietude can ram enemies without getting any damage. So far, only 6 spaceships of this class were officially popularised, and around 350 more confirmed to exist. Creation Back then, about 14 eons BR, there was an ancient spaceship named Xe'nvas. It was only 140 meters long, nowhere close to Disquietude. But it had one thing: incredibly powerful armor that allowed Xe'nvas to ram enemies. Ships of civilization that made it were small, nowhere larger than 200 m. All of their blueprints were stored in ancient temples. One of Ктесть's fleets found the ancient temple at the planet X'ere raid. The ancient blueprints were interesting to admiral, so he gave them to engineers. A concept of ramming ship was useful, but alas, they needed much more material because the classic spaceship size grew up from theese times. Disquietude have became the largest spaceship of the legion. Soon enough, when other wars started, the Legion needed more firepower that can be attached to relatively fast and mobile ships. Then they buffed the dreadnought with superlasers. First hundreed of buffed Disquietudes was in the "KEEGAN FORCE" batallion, and over next ten years the amount of superlasers on theese dreadnoughts jumped over five hundreed thousands. Appearance The Disquietude resembles a sword. It has large hangars and shields in some it's regions. Unlike many large spaceships, it doesn't have a tower. The cabin is stored under large triangular transparent shield, as well as small city on the ship. The ship possess velocity because of six engines. Every hangar stores a lot of interceptors and other ships. The ship has about 10 hangars. Notable class members * "Warhead". Destroyed in Battle with beer under Vladymir. * "Cataclysm". Used as Ктесть's main flagship. * "The Cluster". * "Ambassador of Impending Doom". * "Keegan Force" * "Neutron Star Breaker". Stolen by Zenith. Structure Disquietude is functioning like an mix of war base, space station and a city. For the defense, the entire ship has a lot of different weapons. Some do even have superlasers for destruction of large city groups, continents or maybe even entire planets. The "blade" part has two smaller bases, Longer one is a large hangar with some control bases. This part is protected by Special projector shield. In case the shield is disabled or broken, there are a lot of ion lasers, protecting the hangar from enemy fleet members. There are also homing missile launchers with fast missiles to destroy or damage slow ships. The missiles are very fast, and you can escape them only if you are even faster. Most of small ships are outside the complex and right below the shield, but elite squadrons are located in inner complex that is covered by shield for sure of safety. Lesser base of upper blade's side is a complex where information archives and lesser hangars are located. Similliar base is on lower blade's side as well. Some parts of blade have hangars as well. Total ammount of hangars on blade is 34, including large ones for a lot of ships, and small ones for elite squadrons of smaller ships. Large base on the "hilt" is a large complex with cabins and observance stations. Main observance stations is covered by shield. Inside of the ship there are a lot of rooms, hangars, archives, weapons, etc. One notable room is the room for the ship leader, like Ктесть. This room is empty if nor Ктесть nor Dark Lords are on the ship. The leader room has a throne, computer and six red lamps. There are two long horizontal screens (1 meter high, 75 meters long) with controlable neon glow. They are usually screens, but can also serve as dim lamps. Most of rooms are large (not smaller than 1000 km2 ground area) with some red lamps. Properties Category:Spaceship Category:Evil Category:Ктесть Category:Dreadnough